Procaterol is a 8-hydroxy-5-[1-hydroxy-2-[(1-methyl ethyl)amino]butyl]-2(1H)-quinolinone, monohydrochloride, hemihydrate.
The compound is known to be a bronchodilator, a peripheral vasodilator, and an antihypertensive agent.